Ownership
by Alchemypoetry
Summary: I bet this'll be the only M rated Torn and Ashelin story. Admit it, they deserve this.My first Jak related oneshot, so be nice. TXA fans, eat your heart out


A/N: I do not own the characters of NaughtyDog. I love Keira and Jak pairings, but I don't think enough happens between Torn and Ashelin. Its not fair for them. One Shot, rated M for a reason.My first Jak seires related story, be nice.This'll probably be the only Torn and Ashelin story rated M.

I own your ass

Ashelin paced down the hallway of the large throne room. Her father's used to be throne before Jak over threw him. She wasn't mad though, she was quite glad the city was in better hands. And she still got to help. She kept her clothing the same, her cut up jeans in a style no one could copy. She promised she'd watch the palace and take good care of everything while Jak went out on an another adventure. He had also brought along a certain mechanic...they couldn't fool her. Ashelin knew the two liked one another, hell maybe even love. They deserved this get away, from everything. Even Daxter was staying behind, with his now ottsel wife Tess. Everyone was being paired off, except for her. She sighed as she sat in the throne, the red carpet caressing her feet. Why should she have to be so lonely? Well, she did have her eye on a certain underground refugee, who was a ' used to be krimson guard ' and was now her advisor...speak of the devil.

" The underground isn't quite ready to give out their positions incase Veger actually gets to be in power " Torn strode in carrying a parchment. Ashelin raised an eyebrow at him.

" What? " he asked meeting her gaze.

" Since when do we still have parchment in Haven City ? " Ashelin put her hands on her hips. Torn shrugged as he handed it over.

" We know where they are, and their going to stay until all of this ' Veger ' business blows over...or until Jak gets back ".

" He said he'll be gone for awhile. He's gone to go race again...crazy bastard ".

" Does he really think we're falling for that excuse just so Keira can go with him ? " Torn asked with a smirk. So he knew as well did he? Ashelin still sat as he stood to her left, arms behind his back. Ashelin's eyes drifted towards him, mesmerized by his tattoos. She wondered just how far they actually went. She shook the thought from her head, what was she thinking. Before she knew it, she was standing...in front of him, glaring at him.

" Did I do something wrong ? " Torn asked a little nervously, he didn't like making her angry. Why? Because she could kick his ass, and he was well aware of it. He blinked a few times and asked again.

" Did...I...do...something...wrong? " he broke it down slowly, waving a hand in her face as she didn't blink. She snapped out of it by shaking her head and muttering an apology. Torn raised an eyebrow.

" So...ugh...Wanna go to Dax's and have a drink ? " Ashelin asked a little nervously. Torn shrugged, his way of meaning ' sure '. Ashelin nodded before slipping on some combat boots, she had been barefoot nearly all day.

" Order us up a zoomer " she commanded, trying to regain her confidence.

" Sir! I mean ugh...ma'am...umm...yeah, sure " Torn walked out of the room. Ashelin let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. Putting her gun in its holster she made her way towards the door and to the front gate. Torn was in a zoomer when she got out, hoovering slightly above the ground. His arm hung comfortably on the other seat. Ashelin hopped in and shut the side door after her.

" Step on it ".

" You got it ". The zoomer took off before ascending to the appropiate height level for driving. A twenty minute drive turned into a ten minute one and before they knew it they were at the Naught Ottsel. Ashelin hopped out before Torn could even stop the vehicle. She landed cat like on her feet and began walking to the entrance. She really needed a drink. She opened the door to a few customers laughing silly like in the booths, a few at the wack-a-metal-head game for prizes that had little value. Ashelin walked up the bar and Tess jumped up onto the counter, a yellow ottsel with still similar looks to the woman she used to be. Ashelin nor Keira could ever understand why she had made this sacrifice. Daxter hopped up next to her.

" Heya Ash! How's you doin? " Daxter smiled. Ashelin scratched his ear and patted Tess's head. She sat on a stool.

" Strongest you got please ".

" Something wrong? " Tess asked concern. Ashelin sighed as she leaned on her elbows.

" No...just...single awareness I suppose ".

" What? You've still not said anything to Torn? "

" What was she supposed to say to me ? " Torn asked coming up from behind her and sitting on the neighboring stool. Ashelin stopped talking and breathing at that right away. Tess walked away laughing, jumping down to make her the drink she ordered.

" Hey Torn! You want something to! " Tess yelled.

" Umm...that red one that I had last time...don't remember what the name is ".

" I know what your talkin about " Daxter jumped after his wife to help. Torn looked over to Ashelin.

" Is something wrong? You've been acting strange ever since Jak left " he added a bit of jealousy to the last part. Ashelin smiled inwardly, he was getting jealous?She turned towards him.

" Jak has Keira, Daxter has Tess...I've been kinda bum because...I'm beginning to become aware of how alone I am...my last family member dead and everyone still hates me for who I was related to. Provided the fact that all I did was help these people...I'm fucking fine " she turned forward, she didn't mean to sound so angry. Torn knew the anger wasn't towards him, it had taken him a few years to understand how her mind worked. A few hours later she was giggling like a madwoman, her words slurring together as she spoke to the ottsels and everyone around her. Torn had to drag her to the zoomer, literally, she wouldn't walk when he asked. He sped off to the palace.

" Your going to have quite a headache after you wake up ".

" Thazz...ok...whose you ? " Ashelin giggled again.

" No more drinking for you for awhile ".

" You think I'm drunk? " suddenly her slurrs stopped and her voice was normal. Torn's eyebrows furrowed together.

" You...you were faking? "

" SILLY BOY! " she yelled in his highly sensitive ear. Torn's eye twitched. Ashelin laughed harder, she was...out of it one might say. Out of her mind. Guess the alcohol didn't make her drunk, instead it gave her the confidence to cut loose. Her next question made the zoomer lurch.

" How far does your tattoo go? "

" Wh...what? " he choked on his own air as he pulled up to the palace.

" How many flips do you think I could do if I jumped from the tallest tower? I bet I could get 15 all together ".

" Ok, time for you to go to bed Ashelin ".

" Why? Are you gonna join me ? " she asked seductively. Torn nearly fell out of the open door. Ashelin laughed again as she raced inside. Torn ran after her, she was a danger to herself. She was hiding in the throne room, near the doorway. As soon as he ran by she struck out her arms, grabbed him and slammed him into the wall. All the air left Torn's body as he felt Ashelin's lips crash against his. Her fingers entwined themselves in his chocolate locks,his blue eyes widening. She released him after a short moment, laughing as she sprinted towards her bedroom. Torn couldn't move, couldn't breathe. Did that really just happen? He stayed plastered against the wall for several minutes...she didn't come back. Torn eased himself off the wall and headed in her direction, she's a little out of it. He had to make sure she was alright. He found her passed out on the stairs, she hadn't quite made it to her room. Torn picked her up and climbed the remaining stairs before opening her door and easing her down on her bed. He turned to leave when two strong delicate hands grabbed his arm and swung him back down, landing him right next to Ashelin.

" Stay here...please? "

" ...Ughhh... " intellegent response Torn. He kicked himself mentally, he was not supposed to disagree nor ask the wisdom of Ashelin.

" Please? " she asked again, more child like now. Torn stiffend as her arms wrapped around his single arm. She slowly drifted into sleep. Torn didn't know what time it was when he himself drifted, but he knew it was early morning when he woke up, his arms tight around her hour glass frame. Ashelin's back was to him, her body huddled and pushed as far back as possible to touch him. He slowly let go, careful not to wake her. He slid away from her body before standing slowly and making his way to his own room. Once he got there though, he didn't sleep. He liked having Ashelin next to him, she was an achor to him. To prove it was reality that she was really there. He let his mind stray through his thoughts, passing images of her, adventures with Jak, the obvious connection he felt towards her, the obvious connection Jak and Keira had. How lucky Daxter was to have someone as faithful as Tess. He heard a slight knock on his door, but it didn't open.

" I want to...apologize for the way I acted last night. If it makes you feel any better, I have a splitting headache. Hope I didn't make to much of a fool of myself...and I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable " Ashelin didn't enter. She finished her apology and turned on her heels to leave.

" All is forgiven ...even though there is nothing to say sorry for " she heard his reply clear as a bell, despite the door in the way. She went to the throne room to look at something. She chose the parchment of underground hideouts. She already knew where they all were, and they were all in genuis places. Her thoughts drifted from the hideouts to her precious Torn. She remembered kissing him and the shocked expression on her face. She remembered passing out then waking up and asking him to stay with her, then passing out again. Then she had woken up and found him leaving. She felt horrible, she had expressed how she felt about him, and he stiffend. She put the parchment down softly, her eyes growing sad. He felt nothing towards her...she really was alone. Speak of the devil. The cold hearted non emotional devil which hated her so...or so she felt, entered the room. He walked calmly up to her side.

" You look...upset...something wrong? "

" Torn...wh...do...I mean...umm...look I'll be just point blank. What are your feelings towards me soldier? I want an answer and I want one now " she was not going to beat around the bush. Just get straight to the point, she didn't like feeling weak. Either he felt something for her or he didn't, no sense in getting sad for something he couldn't return. He looked at her, blinking several times to register if what she said really came out of her mouth.

" And if I tell you ? " Torn asked coyly.

" I want an answer, now " Ashelin stood up, hands on her hips. Torn took a step towards her, but she didn't step back.

" What would you like me to tell you Ashelin? "

" Truth ".

" Alright...you want truth, then truth it is. Yes, I care about you. Hell, maybe I love you. Satisfied now? Why did you want to know so badly anyway? " Torn asked angrily, admitting his feelings wasn't something he was to fond of. Ashelin let a wicked smile form on her lips as her arms grabbed his shoulders roughly.

" Then return my kiss soldier " she commanded as she brought his lips down on her own. Torn's arms wrapped around her waist, bringing her closer to him. Ashelin opened his mouth using her tongue, she was still used to being in control. But dominance came naturally to a guy in this field. She felt his fingers run through her hair and pull slightly back, fighting for dominence. To throw him off, she stuck her fingers into the hem of his pants. It made him jump. Ashelin smiled in his mouth as she moved the pads of her thumbs towards his belt buckle. Torn's hands moved underneath her skin tight top. Its stretchy material made it easier to move than it looked. He broke their kiss as he stretched it over her head and tossed it aside. Her breasts, now free from the shirt, bounced with even the slightest of movement. The bra she wore could barely contain them. Torn pushed her into the giant throne, his body hovering above her's. His lips came crashing down on her's again, more demanding as he leaned one knee inbetween her legs. Ashelin's tongue entwined with Torn's, her fingers grabbing his shirt and tearing it from him. Well now she knew how far his tattoo went. It stopped at his waist, but the designs on his chest were mezmerizing. It was old relics of the acient language, much like to the symbols on her back. He couldn't see it, but her tattoo went across her back. No needle would mess with her perfect pair. Torn's arms held fast at her sides, keeping himself up above her. Ashelin wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled away slowly.

" Carry me to the nearest bedroom soldier...thats an order " she commanded breathily. Torn picked her up hastily and went into the nearest guest room, which was conviently placed only a few steps away. He kicked open the door and walked over to the king sized bed before laying her down on the silk sheets. Torn crawled on top of her, his hands moving to the front clasp of her bra. Ashelin worked on sliding his belt from its holster and threw it aside. She undid the weird clasps and strings that held these dark trousers to his hips. She stopped momentairly as air caressed her top half. She looked up at him, smiling slightly. She moved one hand up and cupped his cheek, causing him to look up at her. She brought him down for a kiss, gently moving her lips with his. She broke away after a few seconds.

" Like what you see Torn ? " Ashelin licked his ear seductively. Torn's hands drifted to the nape of her neck, lifting her for another kiss. He kissed her lips hard, his tongue battling her's once again. Her eyes drifted shut as soon as he came in contact, her arms circling his body till they were grasping his shoulders while her elbows were placed on the small of his back. He slowly broke apart, a smile ...a smile gracing his lips.

" But of course ". Ashelin smiled as she manuvered her feet to his hips and pushed down, bringing his pants down. She had also brought his boxers down as well, and couldn't hide the blush escaping to her cheeks. As Jak used to say, boys who talked shit were compensaiting for something they weren't very big with in the downstairs region. Now she knew why Torn never talked shit, he didn't need to. His fingers moved to her strangely, yet sudecutively cut jeans, and yanked them off. Ashelin was one of the few women that could get away with a thong, Keira was another. But if Jak ever found out about Torn accidently walking in on her...Dark and Light Jak would team up with awesome powers and kick his ass...probably even kill him. He shook the thought from his head, he didn't need a nightmare right now while he was in paradise. Torn removed the last of her clothing, abling him to look upon his goddess, the most hated woman in Haven City. He couldn't understand why, she was a refuge to everyone in this city. But then again, they kicked out the very hero who saved their pathetic lives into the desert. They were lucky when times got tough that he had found his way back, thanks to Damas, King of Sparagus. Which all to late he found out was his father. Luckily, Keira had offered Jak a place to stay and job so people would leave him alone. After all, ruler of both Sparagus and Haven City didn't deserve this. Torn lowered his head to her neck, leaving biting kisses as he trailed downwards. He captured her left breast in his mouth, using his teeth to tease her. His left hand gave its twin equal attention. Ashelin's fingers entwined themselves in his locks, holding him in place as a moan escaped her. The junction between her legs spewed a heat so mild he could feel it. His length hardend, wanting to be inside her. Half of him wanted to talk his time, the other...the other had dark fantasies unwinding. If he wasn't careful, they'd get the best of him. He ran his hands down her sides, it didn't help drive the fantasies away, it only made them more clear. And being a man who had more control more than anyone...it scared him to have none at all. He had, after all, had it beaten into him when he was part of the KG. He released her breast and trailed down to her stomach. His hands found her knees and forced her legs apart, the cool air hitting her core. But it wouldn't cool her off, she needed him, wanted him badly. Ashelin's lightning quick reflexes allowed her to grab his hair from going any farther and bring him back up.

" Take me now! " she ordered as she kissed his lips again. Her slender legs wrapped around his torso, their bodies melding together perfectly. Torn's arms slipped beneath her, one wrapping around her waist, the other supporting her back for later movements. Torn kissed her back hard, telling her in his own way that he was going to be the dominant one, not her...not this time. With a quick thrust of his hips he had broken through her, best to get the pain over with now. Ashelin's back arched, her nails digging painfully into his shoulders. But pain meant that this was real, and he'd live through it. Her hips moved upwards, signaling she wanted more. But there was no way possible that she could adjust to the pain that quickly. Yet she moved her hips again when he didn't comply. She was not going to wait any longer. Torn brought himself out slowly and back in, keeping his rythem at a steady pace. Their kiss still never broke as she whimpered in his mouth, enjoying his every action. Torn moved the angle of her hips with his arm, slanting slightly upwards. It increased the pleasure they were both beginning to feel. Ashelin broke their kiss, whispering in his ears.

" M...more... ". Torn increased his rythmic speed, awaiting her next command, wanting nothing more than to please her.

" Harder... " she breathed, licking the side of his ear. Torn's next thrust was twice as hard, making her body jolt. Who said going to the gym was the best work out? ' This ' was the best workout. A thin layer of sweat began to appear on the both of them. He followed all her commands until the headboard to this giant bed was slamming into the wall. Torn half wondered if the palace was shaking just as badly. Ashelin's whimpers and moans kept going higher in pitch, signaling her release was soon. Torn captured her lips as she suddenly screamed, her muscles convulsing all around him. With a few more thrusts he moaned lowly in her mouth. He released her mouth, breathing harsh to his own ears. He carefully layed his body in top of her's, his strength gone. He pulled the covers out from beneath her and over themselves. He pulled himself from her sheath. He then carefully rolled off her, and to the side of her. Ashelin curled into him, her arms encircling around him, her head leaning on his chest.

" Sleep? "

" Sounds like a plan " Torn smiled.

Jak opened the front door of the palace. He walked to the throne room, Keira following close behind him.

" Torn? Ashe? " Jak called out, no answer.

" Guys ? " Keira called after him. Jak made it up to the throne and stopped, seeing Ashelin's shirt on the floor as well as Torn's. He snickered to himself.

" Hey Keira...we should go ".

" Huh?...W...why? "

" You really wanna ruin the moment? " Jak asked slyly. Keira raised an eyebrow but then blushed when she saw the pieces of clothing on the floor. Jak smiled as he took her hand and led her back in the direction of the front door.

" Well...do you want to say it or should I ? " Keira asked with a smile.

" We'll both if you want ".

" Ok...one...two... three ... ".

" Its about time " both Jak and Keira laughed as they exited the palace. Indeed it was, and now, everyone could be happy.


End file.
